Trust Me
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Kibum seolah tidak lagi mempercayai Siwon. Rasa takutnya membunuh kepercayaan itu. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyadarkan dirinya akan arti sebuah hubungan. [COMPLETE! AR, SiBum, Yaoi, Lemon, Lime, NOT FOR UNDERAGE] RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Trust Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**SiBum and others**_

_**Belongs to God, themselves and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, A Little bit of Angst**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : ThreeShoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Heyo~ untukku? Memang tak terlalu penting.**

**Aku bahkan takkan pernah menuntutmu untuk percaya padaku.**

**Tapi—ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Apakah semua yang terlihat benar-benar nyata sehingga kau tak percaya padaku?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! Lemon! Lime! PWP! SMUT! Pervert!Siwon**_

_**A/N :**_

**Hueee~~ ane bikin ff Sibum lagi, 'kan? Nc pula, wkwkwk #plak**

**Oke abaikan. Hehehe XD**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll wait your comment here :D**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sibum Fanfiction<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Trust Me**_

_**.**_

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Super Junior<em> _show_ 4—terus berjalan. Seorang _namja_ menghela napas di depan layar laptopnya. Menghela napas bukan karena tidak suka atau apa. Tapi menghela napas karena—ia merasa lelah. Lelah harus memiliki perasaan seperti ini.

Setiap kali ia ingin percaya—selalu saja ia di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang membuatnya benci. Hatinya memberontak—hatinya selalu berteriak seakan meminta untuk di pahami. Tetapi—aish! Tuhan! Kenapa semuanya sulit seperti ini?, batin _namja_ itu.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Suara getaran itu membuat ia mencari sumbernya. Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Menghela napas sebentar kemudian meraihnya. Matanya berusaha membaca deretan _hangul_ yang tertera. Sampai akhirnya—nama itu membuatnya kembali menghela napas.

'_**Siwonnie calling..'**_

"Hah~ kenapa rasanya aku malas untuk mengangkatnya sih?" tanya _namja_ itu. Namun kemudian—ia menekan tombol _call_ dan mulai berbicara dengan Siwon—sang kekasih.

'_Yeoboseyo..'_ sapa seseorang di seberang sana. Seketika—hatinya menghangat sekaligus terasa perih. Aish, baiklah.

'_Kibummie? Kau di sana?'_ dan suara itu menyadarkannya lagi.

_Namja_ yang di ketahui bernama Kibum itu tanpa sadar mengangguk. "Eum—_ne_, _hyung_. A-aku di sini," balasnya yang terdengar parau. Ia tidak menangis. Tidak-tidak! Ia hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan suaranya.

'_Kau baik-baik saja?'_

Diam. Kibum diam. Ia ingin menjawab tidak tapi—"Aku mengantuk. Ingin tidur. _Jaljayo hyung_."

'_T-tunggu Kibummie! Hei—' tut..tut..tut.._

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kibum memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Meninggalkan Siwon yang –mungkin- terpaku di luar sana.

"_Mianhe_ Wonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Drrt.. Drrt..<p>

Kibum menatap horor ponselnya. Ia mengeceknya dan ternyata ada pesan masuk dari Siwon.

* * *

><p><em>From : Siwonnie<em>

_Marah lagi, eoh? Apa salahku lagi, hem? Akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertengkar, huh!_

* * *

><p>Kibum tak berniat membalas. Ia juga bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Ia ingin diam dan diam. Ia tak ingin mengatakan apa pun. Maka dari itu ia hanya diam juga tak merespon.<p>

Namun sepertinya Siwon tak menyerah. Ia kembali mengirim pesan singkat ke ponsel milik Kibum.

* * *

><p><em>From : Siwonnie<em>

_Pasti karena—WonKyu, 'kan? Pasti nama itu yang membuatmu memutuskan sambungan telepon ku. Hah~ harus berapa kali ku bilang, Kibummie. Just trust me._

* * *

><p><em>From : Siwonnie<em>

_Baiklah. Kau tak meresponku juga? Apa kau—lupa akan sesuatu, hem? Okay-okay jika itu mau mu. Aku akan ke sana._

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

Seketika jantung Kibum berdetak cepat. Astaga Tuhan~ bagaimana ini? Siwonnie akan datang ke sin—

'TING TONG'

Mata Kibum membulat tak percaya. Siwon—sudah datang. Ia melirik ke arah pintu di ujung sana. Kali ini ia menyerah. Karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu.

Dan saat pintu itu terbuka—Siwon menerjangnya dan membungkam bibir miliknya. Menciumnya dalam dan ganas.

"Eummhh~~ W-wonnie~ t-tunggu duluhh~~ Eumhh," erang Kibum saat Siwon berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Tapi apa daya—tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas saat tangan Siwon semakin menekan tengkuknya membuat ciuman yang tercipta semakin ganas.

Kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan Kibum hanya pasrah saat Siwon menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Siwon membanting tubuh mereka berdua ke atas kasur dengan Siwon menindih Kibum. Masih melumat bibir Kibum—Siwon mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang milik Kibum. Melepas sebentar bagaimana wajah sang kekasih lalu memulai kembali.

Siwon sangat mencintai namja di bawahnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya lembut. Tak ingin menyakiti seseorang di bawahnya. Sedangkan Kibum berusaha tak mendesah saat Siwon meremas-remas _junior_nya dari luar. Masih dengan celana piyama yang menutupi 'miliknya'.

"Ugh!" remasan pada _junior_nya semakin keras membuat Kibum tak tahan untuk tah mendesah. Desahan itu lolos membuat Siwon tersenyum dalam jamahan bibirnya. Ia terus melakukannya, membuat tubuh Kibum menggelinjang tak bisa diam. "A-annhhh! W-wonnie~ _please_~~ _s-stop it_—ugh!"

Suara Kibum terasa berat. Ia ingin melakukannya—namun ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. "_Please_~~ oohh! W-wonniehh~ _please stophh_—" lenguhan Kibum justru membuat Siwon semakin brutal. Dengan cepat Siwon menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuh sang kekasih.

Kibum berusaha menahan namun apa daya. Ia tak memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk melawan tenaga Siwon. Kibum menatap Siwon di atasnya sayu. Betapa ia—sangat mencintai _namja_ yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tetapi kenapa—hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini sangat buruk?

Ia ingat bagaimana dulu hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja walau mereka harus _backstreet_—sampai sekarang. Tapi setidaknya—mereka tidak pernah bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Kibum ingat bagaimana dulu ia selalu bergelut manja di lengan kekar Siwon yang Siwon sambut dengan senang hati. Tapi ini, kesibukan keduanya membuat mereka terasa jauh. Ah entahlah—Kibum merasa—aneh. Namun Kibum yakin Siwon adalah orang yang—

"AARGGHHHH!" teriak Kibum seketika saat Siwon tiba-tiba memasukkan _junior_ miliknya ke dalam _hole_ Kibum. Butir-butir kristal perlahan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Membuat Siwon panik dan cepat-cepat menghapusnya. "_A-appo_, _eoh_? _M-mianhe_ Kibummie, sstt—sudah. _Mianhe, ne_?"

Kibum tak merespon. Ia diam. Ia bungkam. Membiarkan Siwon menggenjotnya dan menciumi wajahnya bertubi-tubi. Ia—merasa hangat. Tetapi—kenapa harus di saat mereka seperti ini. saat keadaan hati Kibum sedang kacau akan nama WonKyu _couple_ yang berkeliaran. Kenapa harus?

"A-aanhh~ W-wonniehh _pleaseehh_—_stop it_, ugh! _Please_~" pintu Kibum. Namun sepertinya Siwon sengaja menulikan telinganya. Ia terus menggenjot Kibum. "_Please_ W-wonniehh—"

"Arrggh! B-biasanya kau akan bilang—'Ugh! W-wonniehh~ _fuck me hardly_~ _deeper_~ _faster_ W-wonnieehh, _pleasee_,' tapi kenapa—Annhh! Kau meminta berhenti, hem?" balas Siwon sambil mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipi Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng. "_Pleaseeh_! Ah! Ah! W-wonnieehh! _Stop_ hah ah!" Siwon tak peduli. Ia terus menusukkan _junior_nya semakin dalam. Kibum kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat bibir Siwon kembali membuat tanda kepemilikkan di leher Kibum. "_Please_ W-wonnieh~~ hiks—aku—ku mohon—ber—ah! Ah! Hentihhh."

'BRUK'

Seketika Siwon menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Di atas Kibum. Bukan karena dia klimaks. Tapi karena dia—ingin menuruti keinginan Kibum—untuk berhenti.

—hening—

Tak ada yang berbicara di antar mereka. Sampai akhirnya Kibum mendengar gumaman Siwon. "Kau tak percaya padaku—"

'DEG'

Jantungnya berpacu cepat—air mata kembali mengalir—menyuarakan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"—tak pernah Kibummie. Dua tahun—kita bersama—dan kau—hiks—lebih percaya mereka—"

Kibum bisa merasakan bahunya basah. Apakah Siwon—menangis?

"Kau tahu bahwa—jumlah KMS dan SBS [1] lebih banyak di banding WKS [2]. Tapi kau—hanya percaya pada ucapan mereka. Seakan kau tuli—akan apa yang aku ucapkan. Kau—tidak percaya padaku."

'CUKUP!' ingin rasanya Kibum berteriak. Namun ia merasa lidahnya begitu kelu.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya—menatap kedua manik hitam milik Kibum—"Aku mencintaimu—selalu. Dan kau tahu itu—aku—selalu percaya kau memang untukku," sakit! Kibum merasakan beribu bilah pedang menusuknya—menghujamnya dari depan maupun belakang.

Ia hanya bisa diam—sambil terus mengeluarkan air matanya. Siwon bangkit dari tubuhnya—yang sebelumnya mengecup kening Kibum kemudian beranjak mengambil celananya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Selesai memakainya—ia mengambil piyama Kibum dan memakaikannya. "Maaf—_mianhe ne_, Kibummie. Aku—memaksamu melakukannya. Maafkan aku," ucap Siwon terus menerus tanpa peduli dengan Kibum yang sebenarnya ingin berbicara. Kancing terakhir—kemudian Siwon menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. "_Mianhe_—_saranghae_ Kibummie. Aku pulang. Kau tidurlah. Ini sudah malam _eoh_?"

Kibum tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih bersimbah air mata. Dan perlahan Siwon menghapusnya. Menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan agar tak menangis lagi. Kibum menunduk—menghindari tatapan Siwon yang baginya begitu lembut. Ia—merasa bersalah karena menolak Siwon malam ini.

"Aku pulang, _ne_?" ucap Siwon yang sebelumnya mengecup pucuk kepala Kibum lalu berbalik. Dengan cepat—Kibum beranjak dan memeluk Siwon dari belakang. "_A-andwae_—W-wonnie. J-jangan pergi. M-menginap saja," pinta Kibum. Siwon memegang tangan Kibum yang memeluknya—lalu berbalik—kembali menangkup wajah sang kekasih. "_Aniyo_. Besok aku ada syutting, hm? Aku pulang, _ne_?"

Kibum ingin menggeleng—namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Matanya memandang sendu punggung Siwon yang semakin menghilang. Ia—ingin menangis. Kibum jatuh terduduk—hatinya sangat sakit. Sakit sekali.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kibummie~~ kami datang~~ Loh? Pintunya ngga di kunci?" suara seseorang menggema di <em>apartement<em> pagi itu. Ia memasuki kamar _apartement_ milik dongsaengnya—namun ia tak menemukan sang pemilik.

Hari ini—semua _uke_ datang ke _apartement_ Kibum—mengingat—semalam mereka melihat Siwon pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Mereka berpikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kibum.

Leeteuk yang tak menemukan Kibum—menyuruh Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum. Mereka semua berpencar—sampai akhirnya teriakkan Sungmin membuat semuanya berhambur ke satu tempat—"YA TUHAN KIBUMMIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continued<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[1] SBS = Sibum Shipper<strong>_

_**[2] WKS = Wonkyu Shipper -_-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nb<strong>_** : Hyaaa~ **_**chap**_** 1 hadiirr~~ hehe XD**

**Gimana? Ada yang suka?**

**Lanjut atau hapus terserah kalian :D**

_**Review please~~?**_

_**With Love,**_

**Umu Humairo Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Trust Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**SiBum and others**_

_**Belongs to God, themselves and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, A Little bit of Angst**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : ThreeShoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Heyo~ untukku? Memang tak terlalu penting.**

**Aku bahkan takkan pernah menuntutmu untuk percaya padaku.**

**Tapi—ku mohon jangan seperti ini. Apakah semua yang terlihat benar-benar nyata sehingga kau tak percaya padaku?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! Lemon! Lime! PWP! SMUT! Pervert!Siwon**_

_**A/N :**_

**Hueee~~ ane bikin ff Sibum lagi, 'kan? Nc pula, wkwkwk #plak**

**Oke abaikan. Hehehe XD**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll wait your comment here :D**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sibum Fanfiction<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Trust Me**_

_**.**_

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Kibummie~~ kami datang~~ Loh? Pintunya ngga di kunci?" suara seseorang menggema di <em>apartement<em> pagi itu. Ia memasuki kamar _apartement_ milik dongsaengnya—namun ia tak menemukan sang pemilik.

Hari ini—semua _uke_ datang ke _apartement_ Kibum—mengingat—semalam mereka melihat Siwon pulang dengan keadaan kacau. Mereka berpikir ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kibum.

Leeteuk yang tak menemukan Kibum—menyuruh Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk mencari keberadaan Kibum. Mereka semua berpencar—sampai akhirnya teriakkan Sungmin membuat semuanya berhambur ke satu tempat—"YA TUHAN KIBUMMIE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berbondong-bondong menghampiri sumber suara, dan ketika sampai, mata mereka terbelalak melihat apa yang mereka saksikan.<p>

Di bawah guyuran air shower terlihat Kibum yang memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya putih—wajahnya pucat. Badannya menggigil. Sungmin di sampingnya berteriak khawatir. Berusaha menyadarkan Kibum—menyuruhnya membuka mata. "Kibummie, ya, Tuhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hem? Kibummie buka matamu," ujar Sungmin.

Ketiga _namja_ yang tersisa tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai akhirnya suara Sungmin kembali menyadarkan mereka. "Eunhyukie, ambilkan handuk. Ryeowookie, buatkan coklat atau bubur. Cepat!" suruh Sungmin pada kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Seakan sadar—Leeteuk mendekati Kibum dan membantu Sungmin memeluk Kibum yang menggigil.

Tak lama Eunhyuk datang dengan membawakan handuk yang Sungmin suruh. Segera, Sungmin merebutnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kibum. Mendekapnya bersamaan dengan Leeteuk yang ikut memeluk Kibum sedari tadi.

Ketiga _namja_ itu membawa Kibum dan merebahkannya di kasur milik Kibum. Kemudian mereka mulai mengganti baju Kibum yang sudah basah. Kibum sendiri masih belum sadar. Matanya masih terpejam namun giginya terus menimbulkan bunyi yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kedinginan.

Leeteuk mengambil selimut lagi dari dalam lemari Kibum setelah ia, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selesai menggantikan baju yang Kibum pakai. Setelahnya, ia memakaikan selimut itu ke tubuh Kibum yang menggigil.

Ketiganya menatap Kibum khawatir, tak lama datanglah Ryeowook dengan semangkuk bubur hangat lalu Ryeowook meletakkannya pada meja di samping tempat tidur _dongsaeng_nya. Mundur selangkah dan mensejajarkan tempat pijakannya—di samping Leeteuk. Ryeowook menatap Kibum berkaca-kaca. Ia bertanya dengan bibir bergetar. "_H-hyung_, K-kibummie _gwenchana_?"

Leeteuk tersentak—ia kembali tersadar lalu mengusap bahu kecil Ryeowook yang bergetar. "_Ne_ Wookie-_ya_, Kibummie baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, _eoh_?" balas Leeteuk dan mengelus kepala Ryeowook sayang, berusaha menenangkan. Ryeowook pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kemudian mata ke empat _namja_ itu kembali beralih menatap Kibum yang kini menggeliat—berucap lirih bahwa ia kedinginan. Dua selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya tak mampu membuatnya hangat. Eunhyuk berpikir untuk menelpon Siwon. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan siap menelpon sang _dongsaeng_, namun suara Kibum menahannya. "_Andwae, h-hyung_. Jangan h-hubungi Wonnie."

Dan kalimat itu membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mendekati Kibum dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur <em>dongsaeng<em>nya itu. Mengambil semangkuk bubur yang tadi di buatkan oleh Ryeowook dan menyuruh Kibum untuk bangun. "Kibummie _kajja_, bangun dulu, kemudian lekas makan buburnya, _eoh_?" titah Leeteuk. Kibum membuka matanya yang sebelumnya kembali terpejam.

Ia mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum ia menunjukkan _killer smile_ miliknya ke Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya diam tak merespon senyuman Kibum. Kibum segera menghapusnya, sadar bahwa kini sang _hyung_ tengah kecewa kepada dirinya. "Makanlah," kata Leeteuk dan menyodorkan sesendok bubur yang sebelumnya sudah ia tiupi agar tak panas. Kibum meliriknya lalu berusaha bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, kemudian melahap sesuap bubur itu.

Wajahnya yang pucat berusaha ia sembunyikan walau percuma. Kibum tetap saja tersenyum kepada _hyung-hyung_ nya yang ada di sana.

"Jangan tersenyum terus, _Snow White_! Wajahmu pucat begitu," kata Leeteuk menyinggung Kibum. Mendengarnya, Kibum menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Lalu berucap lirih, "_Mianhe hyung. Mianhe_ sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Leeteuk bisa melihat kilat penyesalan di kedua bola mata Kibum. Ia mengelus rambut sang _dongsaeng_ dan tersenyum. "_Arraseo chagi, gwenchana_. Tapi janji jangan seperti ini lagi, _okay_?" dan yang Kibum lakukan hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>siwon407<strong> _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite**_ _2m_

_MWO_? Kibummie sakit? RT **AllRiseSilver** Kibummie sakit Hae-_yah_ :( RT **donghae861015** Hah? Emang Kibummie kenapa, Eunhyukie? RT **AllRiseSilver**

**AllRiseSilver** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite**_ _3m_

Kibummie sakit Hae-_yah_ :( RT **donghae861015** Hah? Emang Kibummie kenapa, Eunhyukie? RT **AllRiseSilver** _Get well soon_ **ikmubmik**~

**donghae861015** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite**_ _4m_

Hah? Emang Kibummie kenapa, Eunhyukie? RT **AllRiseSilver** _Get well soon_ **ikmubmik**~ semoga cepet jadi Kibummie yang dulu lagi ^^

**AllRiseSilver** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite**_ _5m_

_Get well soon_ **ikmubmik**~ semoga cepet jadi Kibummie yang dulu lagi ^^

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>'DEG'<p>

Mata Eunhyuk terbelalak melihat Siwon me-mentionnya. Ia menatap horor ke arah Kibum dan berucap takut. "K-kibummie _mianhe_~ sepertinya Siwon tau kalau kau sedang sakit."

'DEG DEG'

Dan kali ini, Kibum yang menatap ke arah pintu horor. Takut jika tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan menanyainya macam-macam.

"_M-mianhe_, Bummie," suara Eunhyuk menyadarkannya. Kibum menggeleng. "_Gwenchana, hyungie_."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana hening dengan Kibum yang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya bahwa sebentar lagi Siwon akan menerjangnya dan menanyainya macam-macam. Heyo~ dia harus jawab apa?<p>

Bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa dia—

'BRAK'

"Kibummie? Kau baik-baik saja?" dan lihat! Pintu itu terbuka dengan Siwon yang terengah-engah. Siwon mendekati Kibum lalu menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua tangannya. "_Gwenchana chagi-ah_? Kau kenapa, hem?" tanya Siwon sambil sesekali menciumi wajah Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya.

Tangan Kibum bergerak meremas-remas ujung jaket yang Siwon pakai. Hatinya bergemuruh, hatinya bergetar. Kibum membuka matanya dan menatap Siwon yang kini juga menatapnya. "W-wonnie," panggil Kibum. Siwon yang mendengarnya, menatap Kibum yang menatapnya sendu. "A-aku baik-baik saja W-wonnie."

Namun sepertinya, Siwon tak langsung mempercayai apa yang Kibum ucapkan. Dengan segera—Siwon menarik Kibum ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap-usap punggung juga rambut hitam kekasihnya. Kibum sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Seketika, kehangat menyeruak masuk ke sekujur tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menggigil. Kibum balas memeluk Siwon—menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kau membuatku takut Kibummie. Jangan seperti ini lagi, _eoh_?" dan lagi, Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Siwon masih setia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sang kekasih. Terlihat Kibum yang memejamkan matanya dan mendekap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kentara sekali bahwa ia masih kedinginan. Siwon yang melihat berniat mengambil selimut yang menurutnya masih ada satu di dalam lemari milik mereka. Namun sebelum Siwon beranjak, Kibum menahan tangannya. "W-wonnie? Mau kemana?" tanya Kibum lirih. Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Kibum. "Mengambil selimut lagi untukmu."<p>

Tapi sepertinya, Kibum tak ingin Siwon kemana-mana. "_A-andwae_, k-kau di sini saja. P-peluk aku," pinta Kibum pada Siwon. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, tidak sadar bahwa ketiga hyung dan satu dongsaengnya kini telah keluar dari kamar Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang membungkus Kibum. Kemudian membawa Kibum ke pelukannya. Erat sehingga membuat Kibum mau tak mau seperti anak kucing yang mendapat kehangatan dari majikannya.

Kibum menggesek-gesekkan kepala ke dada bidang Siwon, mencari kehangatan lebih. Siwon sendiri malah mengusap-usap surai hitam Kibum dan membawa Kibum lebih menempel kepadanya. Sedikit saja—berusaha melupakan pertengkaran mereka semalam. Di mana Kibum menolak untuk di sentuk juga bagaimana sakitnya Siwon saat Kibum menolaknya bahkan tak percaya padanya.

"W-wonnie, jangan t-tinggalkan aku," gumam Kibum yang tanpa Siwon sadari kini sudah tertidur. Mendengarnya, membuat Siwon semakin memeluk erat tubuh Kibum. Berusaha menyalurkan semua yang ia rasakan. Rasa bersalah, gelisah, sayang, cinta, kesal, dan sebagainya. Ia mulai berpikir, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

"W-wonnie, hiks, j-jangan. K-kyunnie, hiks, j-jahat," dan dengarlah. Kibum yang seperti ini bukanlah Kim Kibum. Siwon yang khawatir membangunkan Kibum. "Kibummie, bangun sayang. Kamu kenapa?"

"Hiks, W-wonnie, _please_~ j-jangan tinggalin aku, hiks,"

"Kibummie?"

"ARRGGHHHH! JANGAAAAAN!"

'BRAK'

"Kibummie?"

"Siwon? Kibum kenapa?"

Dan seketika, Kibum terbangun kemudian langsung memeluk leher Siwon erat. "Hiks, Wonnie, j-jangan tinggalin aku," ucap Kibum lirih. Siwon balas memeluk Kibum erat. "_Aniyo_, aku di sini dan ngga akan kemana-mana, hem? Sudah jangan menangis," ujar Siwon. Lalu Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada hyungnya. "Kibum bermimpi _hyungie_."

Dan ketiganya hanya mengangguk. Menyaksikan Kibum yang begitu takut kehilangan Siwon.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum masih betah bergelut manja kedua lengan kekar Siwon. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Siwon, sambil sesekali mengucapkan nama Siwon, memanggilnya sayang. Sampai akhirnya, beberapa orang datang dan tercengang melihatnya.<p>

"Kibum _hyung_—eh?" panggilnya namun kemudian terbengong. Ia terdiam melihat Kibum yang benar-benar seperti takut kehilangan Siwon. Ia ikut merasa bersalah. Tapi lalu ia berusaha ingin merubah semuanya. Ia kembali memanggil Kibum. "Kibum _hyung_!"

Dan setelahnya, Kibum pun menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun lah yang memanggilkan. Seketika, perasaan takut kembali menyergap hatinya. "K-kyuhyunnie?" saat itu juga, hati Kyuhyun merasa sakit. Heyo~ betapa jahatnya ia membuat Kibum terlihat seperti mayat hidup?

Heh, ini semua karena nama itu -_-

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mendekati Kibum, lalu meletakkan bungkusan yang ia bawa lalu meletakkannya di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Kibum, kemudian mengelus pipi sang _hyung_. "_Hyung gwenchana_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Kibum mengerjap dan mengangguk. "_Nan gwenchana_. A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "_Ya_! Tentu saja menjengukmu, _Snow White_ _hyung_! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Apa gara-gara sakit otak cerdas mu itu tidak berfungsi?" kata Kyuhyun kurang ajar, yang tentu saja di hadiahi sebuah jitakan oleh Sungmin. "Yaish _hyung_, _appo_." Tapi Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali beralih menatap Kibum. Lalu berjongkok di samping tempat tidur Kibum, memegang erat kedua tangan Kibum. "Dengarkan aku _hyung_. Kau benar-benar harus mendengarnya, _arraseo_?" Kibum mengangguk, membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku. Dalam sebuah hubungan yang terpenting adalah kepercayaan, 'kan? _Hyung_ ingat apa yang _hyung_ katakan, 'kan? Apa sekarang _hyung_ ingin berpura-pura amnesia dengan kata-kata itu? _Hyung_ ingat bukan? Yang sangat di butuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan adalah kepercayaan masing-masing pasangan? _Hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku, bukan?" tanpa sadar—Kibum menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang, coba lihat? Coba lihat bagaimana hubungan _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ kalau di sana sudah tidak ada kepercayaan? _Hyung_ lebih percaya mereka di banding aku atau pun Siwon _hyung_? Begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum mengangkat wajahnya saat Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat kilat rasa bersalah juga kekhawatiran di mata Kyuhyun. Melihatnya, mau tak mau Kibum mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "_M-mianhe_ Kyu. A-aku terlalu larut pada perasaanku, _mianhe_," ucap Kibum penuh penyesalan. Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng dan memegang tangan Kibum yang berada di pipinya. "_Aniyo_. _Hyung_ ngga salah. Di sini hanya kesalahpahaman saja, _eoh_? _Hyung_, aku janji, mereka semua yang meneriakkan nama Wonkyu akan kembali meneriakkan nama Sibum dan Kyumin. Tapi _hyung_ juga harus janji padaku?"

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Berjanji apa?" tanya Kibum kemudian. "_Hyung_ harus berjanji akan sembuh dan tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Juga _hyung_ harus cepat kembali ke Super Junior. Maka aku juga akan menepati janjiku. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kibum berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "_Ne, arraseo_."

Dan semuanya pun tersenyum. Kemudian berucap bersama, "_Saranghae_ Kibummie :)" mendengarnya, membuat mata Kibum berkaca-kaca. Lalu membalasnya, "_Nado saranghaeyo, hyungdeul_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa setelahnya, kondisi Kibum membaik. Seperti sekarang, terlihat Kibum yang duduk di antara kedua kaki Siwon dengan laptop di depan mereka.<p>

Sesekali Siwon menciumi bahu Kibum membuat Kibum melenguh atau mendesah. Juga tangan Siwon yang bermain di sekitar pahanya. Saat ini, Kibum dan Siwon tengah menonton S_how Super Junior_ minggu lalu. Tak henti-hentinya Kibum tersenyum mendengar apa yang terucap dari mulut para _Elf_.

Ya, dapat Kibum dengar, banyak yang meneriakkan nama Kyumin dan Sibum. Bahkan ia tak lagi mendengar ada yang meneriakkan nama Wonkyu. Ah entahlah. Entahlah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan hingga bisa seperti ini.

Sesekali juga Kibum tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun selalu mengadakan _skinship_ atau bahkan yang menurut dia—dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Membuat _KMS_ yang menonton berteriak histeris. Hihi, rasanya Kibum ingin melakukan dengan Siwon. Menciptakan _moment_ seperti itu.

"_Waeyo_? Mau seperti itu?" tanya Siwon seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, kemudian memeluk tangan Siwon yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Membiarkan Siwon menciumi tubuhnya. "_Saranghae_ Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan iseng, Siwon menggerakkan tangannya dan meremas _junior_ Kibum. "Ugh! W-wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum yang di awali desahan. "Menurutmu?" balas Siwon ambigu lalu seketika mendorong Kibum juga menindihnya. "W-wonnie, j-jangan bercanda?"

Alis Siwon bertaut. "Bercanda apa? Tentu saja aku serius, Kibummie _chagi_~ Kau menolakku malam itu, dan apakah kau tau? Aku jadi main sendiri loh," balas Siwon seraya menggigiti telinga Kibum. Satu titik sensitif milik Kibum. "Aannhh~ W-wonniehh, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kibummie sayang. Bersiaplah," kata Siwon memotong kalimat Kibum, membuat Kibum melotot ngeri. "W-wonnie t-tunggu dulu. WONNIE _ANDWAEEEEEEEEE_!"

Dan di mulailah malam terpanjang bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Terima kasih kepada;<strong>

**rizkyeonhae, queen, Viivii-ken, wonniebummie, abesLy, Seo Shin Young,**

**AngelFishy males login, , Conchita, kuyuming, nervaFS, yolyol,**

**sibum shipper, Dkitagawa, park soohae, Cho yui chan, the, Lee HyoJoon, dhian kyuhae elf,**

**Jiji YunJae daugther, hie, dewiikibum, , Ms. KMS, Jung Young Rae, Choi Arika chan,**

**vitaminielf, Hikari, Saeko Hichoru, Fu, Cho RhiYeon, kimraehye, yuuki,** dan **wonnie** yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya :)

.

Dan _special_ thanks buat satu _reviewer_ :)

Yaitu _reviewer_ dengan _name_ 'Bencishipperkyuminalay', muehehe XD

Haii~~ salam kenal~~ #cipok

Makasih loh _review_nya. Tapi ya, saya mau tanya, emang sebelumnya, saya menulis bahwa fic ini bentuk kebencian saya ya? Ih, kamu sok tau deh #cipoklagi

Bawa-bawa _KMS_ lagi.

Kalo menurut saya, itu hak mereka lah. Kok kamu yang repot. Hihi

Tapi makasih deh udah menghiasi kotak _review_ dengan kata-kata yang ancur banget XD

Makasih #cipok lagi.

.

.

Saya Cuma mau bilang, jika memang tidak suka, jangan baca.

Bukankah di _A/N_ atas sudah saya tulis? Kenapa masih ada yang nekat baca ya?

Saya ngga peduli dia _KMS_ kek, _SBS_ kek, _WKS_ kek, bodo amat.

Yang penting kan saya udah bilangin.

.

.

Ah, yasudahlah, saya ngga mau memperpanjang. Cuma mau memberitahu dan mengucapkan terima kasih, haha XD

_Ne_, sudahlah. Mau tanya, gimana dengan _chapter_ ini?

Ancur? Kibum _OOC_ banget ya? Maaf-maaf, entahlah kenapa saya bisa membuatnya #_bow_

Mau bilang,_ chap _depan mau_ full nc _atau ngga?

_Ne_, gimana? Mau di lanjut atau tidak?

Itu terserah kalian :)

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sign,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trust Me**_

_**This story belongs to me**_

_**SiBum and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, themselves and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, A Little bit of Angst**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Length : ThreeShoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Semuanya hanya kesalahpahaman. Kesalahpahaman yang Kibum buat karena rasa takutnya.**

**Kini ia—bertekad untuk tetap menanamkan kepercayaan yang ia miliki.**

**Hanya untuk Siwon, Choi Siwon, Siwonnie-nya. Miliknya seorang.**

**Selamanya, hanya untuk Choi Siwon. Seseorang yang kelak akan mendampinginya.**

**Dalam hidup ataupun mati.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BL, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! Lemon! Lime! PWP! SMUT! Pervert!Siwon, Spoiled!Kibum**_

_**A/N :**_

**Heyo~ ini **_**chapter**_** 3 alias **_**ending**_** :)**

**Semoga suka^^**

**Maaf hanya bisa memberikan ini. jika kepikiran soal **_**sekuel**_**, saya usahakan :D**

_**Don't like don't read! NOT PLAGIAT!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll wait your comment here :D**_

_**Thank you~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Sibum Fanfiction<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Trust Me**_

**.**

_Present by_** Fujimoto Yumi**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** Sebelumnya—**

* * *

><p>Sesekali juga Kibum tersenyum, melihat Kyuhyun selalu mengadakan <em>skinship<em> atau bahkan yang menurut dia—dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin. Membuat _KMS_ yang menonton berteriak histeris. Hihi, rasanya Kibum ingin melakukan dengan Siwon. Menciptakan _moment_ seperti itu.

"_Waeyo_? Mau seperti itu?" tanya Siwon seakan tau apa yang ada di pikiran Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon, kemudian memeluk tangan Siwon yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Membiarkan Siwon menciumi tubuhnya. "_Saranghae_ Wonnie."

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan iseng, Siwon menggerakkan tangannya dan meremas _junior_ Kibum. "Ugh! W-wonnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum yang di awali desahan. "Menurutmu?" balas Siwon ambigu lalu seketika mendorong Kibum juga menindihnya. "W-wonnie, j-jangan bercanda?"

Alis Siwon bertaut. "Bercanda apa? Tentu saja aku serius, Kibummie _chagi_~ Kau menolakku malam itu, dan apakah kau tau? Aku jadi main sendiri loh," balas Siwon seraya menggigiti telinga Kibum. Satu titik sensitif milik Kibum. "Aannhh~ W-wonniehh, tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kibummie sayang. Bersiaplah," kata Siwon memotong kalimat Kibum, membuat Kibum melotot ngeri. "W-wonnie t-tunggu dulu. WONNIE _ANDWAEEEEEEEEE_!"

Dan di mulailah malam terpanjang bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter<strong>_** 3 – **_**Ending**_

* * *

><p>"Eumh~~ W-wonniehh," desah Kibum ketika bibir Siwon mulai menjelajah ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jujur saja sebenarnya malam ini <em>mood<em> Kibum tidak terlalu baik untuk bercinta. Tapi mengingat betapa senangnya ia malam ini, membuatnya _mood_ nya setidaknya meningkat.

Mata Kibum terpejam merasakan setiap sentuhan Siwon pada seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya mengalung indah di leher Siwon tanpa berniat untuk melepasnya. Justru kalungan tangannya mengerat membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi sang puteri _Snow White_ kesayangannya. Ia sangat suka Kibum yang malu-malu seperti ini. Apalagi Kibum yang manja seperti kemarin. Ia merasa lebih di butuhkan di bandingkan biasanya.

Siwon menurunkan area jajahannya. Ia sedikit menyingkap kaos _singlet_ yang Kibum pakai sehingga menampakkan perut mulus milik sang kekasih. Membuat tangan Kibum mau tak mau terlepas dari leher Siwon dan berganti menggenggam erat seprai putihnya. Siwon memulainya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Kibum terbuai dengan memilih untuk memejamkan mata.

"Aahhn~" desah Kibum lagi saat lidah Siwon menggelitik perutnya, seakan menggoda Kibum untuk mendesah dan mengerang menyuarakan kenikmatannya. Lagi-lagi Siwon tersenyum, ia begitu suka mendengar suara merdu Kibum ketika sang kekasih mendesah. Terdengar bagai simfoni tersendiri untuknya.

Semakin bersemangat, Siwon membuka seluruh kain yang membungkus tubuh indah kekasihnya. Membuat rona malu muncul di kedua pipi putih Kibum. Yang mau tak mau, Kibum pun memalingkan wajahnya agar Siwon tak melihatnya merona. Namun, memang sudah kebiasaan Kibum sehingga Siwon tahu tanpa melihatnya bahwa sang kekasih kini tengah merona merah. Siwon terkekeh kecil. Mereka sudah sering melakukannya semenjak mereka berpacaran, tetapi Kibum masih saja malu-malu seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Siwon mengelus pipi putih nan merona Kibum membuat sang empunya melihat seseorang yang menyentuhnya. Tersenyum. Keduanya tersenyum manis. Seakan ingin menghipnotis satu sama lain. Kibum dengan killer smilenya, dan Siwon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Hei, melihatnya saja Kibum merona. Betapa beruntungnya ia yang memiliki senyum itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, jika aku melakukannya?" tanya Siwon lembut. Tidak mau malam itu terulang lagi. Di saat di mana Kibum menolaknya. Perlahan, Kibum mengangguk dengan senyuman. Membuat Siwon mau tak mau melebarkan senyumannya. Ia mengambil tangan kiri Kibum dan mengecupnya berulang kali. Sesekali, Siwon mengemut satu dari lima jari tangan kiri Kibum, membuat Kibum melenguh pelan. Menyuarakannya. "Eumh."

'Suaranya begitu indah, oh, Tuhan!' batin Siwon berteriak. Dengan segera, Siwon melumat habis bibir yang baru saja menyuarakan desahan itu. Melumatnya, memakannya sehingga keseluruhan bibir semerah apel itu berada di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya membawa tangan sang kekasih untuk melingkari lehernya. Membuat Kibum semakin menarik Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Eumh~ W-wonnieh mmpph!"

'_God! Thanks to give him to meee~~_' lagi-lagi batin Siwon berteriak. Baru kali ini ia begitu bahagia bercinta dengan Kibum-nya. Baru kali ini hatinya menjerit begitu senang mendengar desahan Kibum yang terdengar memabukkan di telinganya. Ia sangat senang, bahagia, gembira, memiliki Kibum sebagai pendampingnya.

Mereka masih saling berciuman. Sampai akhirnya ciuman Siwon beralih ke leher putih nan mulus Kibum lalu menyesapnya. Sehingga tampaklah beberapa tanda cinta kemerahan di leher Kibum. Membuat Siwon berdecak kagum, karena sudah berulang kali ia berhasil membuat leher itu ternoda dengan sentuhan cintanya. Kibum mendesah, mengerang menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan.

Sibuk dengan leher Kibum, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk membuka celana yang Kibum gunakan. Tersentak, Kibum justru mengeratkan kalungan tangannya, mendongakkan wajahnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya, membuat Siwon semakin gencar memberi tanda cinta di leher Kibum juga dengan sempurna melepaskan kain yang menutupi benda kesayangannya.

Tak tinggal diam, tangan Siwon mulai meremas kembali _junior_ Kibum yang sudah tak tertutupi kain apapun yang sebelumnya sudah ia goda. Sehingga sekarang _junior_ itu sedikit menegang.

Siwon tersenyum lagi, lalu menurunkan bibirnya untuk mengecup atau bahkan mengemut _nipple_ Kibum yang sudah mengeras. Kibum semakin mengeratkan kalungan tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna di leher Siwon. Membuat Siwon terkekeh melihatnya. Kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga Kibum. "Malu eh, _chagi_?"

Bukan menjawab, Kibum lagi dan lagi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Siwon semakin bertindak lebih. Ia mulai mengocok _junior_ Kibum membuat sang pemilik melotot dan mendesah pelan. "Aaanhhh~ eum!" tak berani mendesah keras. Hanya itu yang Kibum keluarkan. Tak puas dengan desahan sang kekasih, Siwon mengocok _junior_ Kibum semakin kencang yang membuat Kibum melepas rasa malunya. "Ah! Ah! Ah! W-wonnieh!"

Kibum kembali mendesah yang tentu saja membuat Siwon semakin senang mendengarnya. Tangan Siwon dengan lihai terus memanjakan _junior_ Kibum. Membuat _namja_ cantik berkulit seputih salju itu terus mendesah. "Ah! Ah! W-wonniehh ah!" suara yang begitu indah bagi Siwon. Suara yang membuat Siwon begitu mencintainya. "Aaanhh! W-wonnieehh, a-aku ugh! D-datanghh."

Suara lirih Kibum membuat Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum. Pasalnya, kini cairan putih kental membasahi tangannya. Ia melepas _junior_ kesayangannya dan membawa tangannya ke mulutnya. Menjilatinya. Menjilati cairan kesukaannya. Membersihkannya dengan sensual sehingga membuat Kibum tak tahan yang dengan segera membalik keadaan. Mendekati Siwon, berbisik di telingannya. "Sekarang giliran Bummie~ boleh, 'kan, Wonnie?"

Pertanyaan Kibum dengan nada manja itu membuat _junior_ Siwon yang sudah menegang tambah menegang. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa jawaban dari Siwon, Kibum beralih lalu melepas semua pakaian yang di pakai sang kekasih. Sehingga _junior_ Siwon yang menegang mengacung tinggi. Kibum terkekeh. Ia malu sebenarnya, tetapi melihat _junior_ itu seakan meminta di manjakan membuat Kibum merasa lucu.

Mengabaikan rasa senangnya, Kibum mulai memegang _junior_ Siwon dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke puncak benda kesayangannya. Mengeluarkan lidahnya lalu menjilati sambil sesekali menyedot lubang yang ada pada ujung _junior_ Siwon. Membuat Siwon mendesah pelan. "Aannh, B-bummieh," desah Siwon seraya mencengkeram rambut Kibum dan mendorong kepala Kibum agar melahap _junior_nya.

Seakan mengerti, Kibum memasukkan keseluruhan _junior_ Siwon ke dalam mulutnya. Menaik-turunkannya membuat Siwon semakin mendorong kepala Kibum. Cukup lama Kibum memgemut _junior_ Siwon sampai akhirnya Siwon menarik Kibum saat merasa dirinya akan keluar membuat Kibum protes. "_Ya_! _Wae_ Wonnie-_ya_?" protesnya manja. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

Kibum semakin merengut. Ia menatap Siwon kesal. Melihatnya, Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kibum. "Hei, lihat aku? Dengarkan aku _my Snow White_. Sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan, _eoh_? Lebih baik aku memasukkannya sekarang dan mengeluarkannya di dalam dirinya, hem?" mendengarnya, seketika wajah Kibum memerah. Ia menunduk. Kemudian mengangguk. Siwon yang mendapat lampu hijau, kembali menindih Kibum lalu mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah Kibum, membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkekeh.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Siwon berbisik di telinga Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa menggeliat dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku," ujar Siwon lagi. Kali ini membuat Kibum menatapnya lalu menarik leher Siwon untuk lebih rendah sehingga Kibum bisa menatap mata Siwon puas. Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon berkali-kali kemudian membalasnya. "Sama-sama dan terimakasih juga sudah mengerti aku."

Dan Siwon pun hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Siwon menyiapkan <em>junior<em>nya di depan _hole_ Kibum. Menggeseknya sesekali berniat menggoda Kibum membuat _namja_ cantik itu memukul dada Siwon manja. "J-jangan menggodaku," rajuknya yang Siwon balas dengan kecupan di bibirnya. "Haha, _arraseo_. Baiklah, aku masukkan, _eoh_?" tanya Siwon. Kibum hanya mengangguk dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Ugh! W-wonnieh," rintih Kibum saat kepala _junior_ Siwon mulai memasuki _hole_nya. Lagi, Siwon mencoba mendorongnya sampai sekali sentak, _junior_nya memenuhi _hole_ Kibum membuat _namja_ di bawahnya berteriak. "AANGHH!" dan masuk sempurna. _Junior_ Siwon tertanam sempurna di _hole_ Kibum.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyuruh Siwon bergerak. "W-wonnie, bergeraklah."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ah! Eumh~~ W-wonnieh, ugh! Ooh! <em>There<em>h W-wonnieh! Ah!" desah Kibum saat Siwon memaju-mundurkan _junior_nya. Kibum merasa begitu bahagia. ia merasa kembali di miliki setelah beberapa minggu ini mereka terus bertengkar dan jarang memiliki _moment_ seperti ini. "Ah! Ah! Ugh! W-wonnieh~ t-terush, ooh!"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kibum. Ia langsung menurutinya, membuat Kibum merasa Siwon selalu mendengarkannya. "Ugh! W-wonnieh! Ah!" lagi, Kibum hanya bisa mendesah. Ia mengerang kenikmatan sambil sesekali Siwon memanjakan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Seperti sekarang, Siwon tengah mengemut _nipple_ Kibum yang sudah mengeras dan tangannya dengan mengocok _junior_ Kibum.

Tiga titik sensitifnya di serang oleh Siwon, membuat _namja_ itu mendesah keras untuk menyuarakannya. "Ah! Ah! Ugh! W-wonnieh! Ah! Eumh! Ooh!" desah serta erang Kibum. Siwon semakin bersemangat sampai akhirnya keduanya klimaks. Di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Keduanya terdiam, sampai akhirnya Siwon melepas <em>junior<em>nya dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, menatap Kibum penuh arti. Mengerti dengan tatapan Siwon, Kibum mendekatinya kemudian menghentakkan bokongnya sehingga _junior_ Siwon kembali memasuki _hole_nya. Lalu Kibum berbisik pelan, "_Let me ride you_, Siwonnie~"

Mendengarnya Siwon terkekeh, kemudian ia mengambil wajah Kibum dan melumat habis bibir sang kekasih. Lalu balas berbisik. "_Just do it, baby_," balas Siwon memegang pinggul Kibum, berniat membantu sang kekasih melakukannya.

Kibum tersenyum dan memulainya pelan. Ia menaik-turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan, sampai akhirnya, tanpa sengaja _junior_ Siwon berkali-kali menusuk prostatnya. Membuatnya mendesah. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ooh! W-wonnieh! Ugh! N-nikmat, aaah!" desah Kibum.

Ia begitu menikmati posisinya sampai akhirnya ia tumbang di dada Siwon. Siwon sendiri belum keluar, dan ia kembali menaik-turunkan tubuh Kibum membuat _namja_ cantik itu kembali mendesah. "Ah! Ah! Ah! S-siwonnie, eumh! Nikmat ooh! AHH!" terus. Siwon terus menerus menaik-turunkan tubuh Kibum. Mencari kenikmatannya.

Kibum sendiri sibuk mendesah dengan kepala mendongak juga mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang membuat Siwon semakin gila. "Ah! Eumh! Ooh! Ah! Aaah!" desah Kibum lagi sampai akhirnya ia merasa Siwon kembali memuntahkan cairan ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia kembali jatuh di dada Siwon, membuat _namja_ tampan itu mengusap surai hitam sang kekasih.

Seraya mengelus rambut Kibum, Siwon bertanya. "Sudah lelah, hem, _chagi_?" tanyanya lembut di telinga Kibum. Kibum yang mendengar mengangguk perlahan dan menatap Siwon. "A-aku lelah sekalihh, Wonnieh, mau bobo~~" rajuknya manja. Siwon hanya terkekeh melihatnya dan menyeringai. "Tapi sayangnya aku belum puas, hehe,"

"_MWO? Andwae_ Wonnie~ Bummie capek~" balas Kibum cepat. Namun seakan tuli, Siwon kembali membaringkan Kibum. "W-wonnie," panggil Kibum pelan, tetapi Siwon membalasnya dengan seringaian. "Nah, ayo kita mulai, sayang." Kata Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum menggeleng dan mulai merasa tidak enak, pasalnya _junior_ Siwon yang masih berada di dalam _hole_nya kembali membesar. Ia memandang Siwon horor. "W-wonnie, a-aku—ah! Ah! Ah!"

Dan malam itu—benar-benar malam terpanjang bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa minggu setelah malam itu, terlihat Kibum di <em>dorm<em> _Super Junior_ bersama yang lain. Yap, kini Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali tampil bersama para _hyung_ dan satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. Semuanya sangat senang dengan keputusan Kibum.

Namun jika di lihat-lihat, hari ini Kibum terlihat tidak sehat. Sesekali ia memasuki kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya, membuat semua _member_ khawatir termasuk Siwon. Tapi setiap di tanya, Kibum selalu bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam ini, mereka akan mengadakan konser pertama dengan kembalinya Kibum ke atas <em>stage<em>. Semuanya di siapkan dengan begitu matang. Sehingga konser malam ini berjalan dengan lancar. Namun masih ada satu kendala, yaitu Kibum yang selalu keluar-masuk toilet sampai akhirnya, salah satu penata rias di sana bertanya. "Kibum-_shi_ sudah _check up_ ke dokter?" tanyanya pada Kibum mau pun Leeteuk yang saat itu keduanya ada di dalam ruangan khusus mereka.

Keduanya menggeleng. _Ahjuma_ itu menatap Kibum cemas, "Tapi gejala seperti ini biasanya kalau bukan gejala orang hamil ya gejala orang masuk angin."

'DEG'

Mata Kibum membulat, ia tidak mungkin hamil.

_Ahjuma_ itu tersenyum dan memberikan Kibum sesuatu. "Cobalah pakai ini untuk mengeceknya. Pergilah ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksanya. Siramkan air seni mu ke alat ini," saran sang _ahjuma_ yang membuat Kibum semakin membulatkan matanya. "T-tapi _ahjuma_—"

"_Gwenchana_, Tuhan yang memiliki segala rencana, Kibum-_shi_," kata _ahjuma_ itu memotong kalimat Kibum. Merasa ragu namun ia ingin tahu, Kibum berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi, dan mencobanya.

* * *

><p>Sekitar 5 menit setelahnya, Kibum melihat hasil alat itu. Bukan ia tidak mengerti, ia mengerti tapi ia takut. Dengan gelisah, ia mulai mengambil alat itu dan membacanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat garis yang tertera. "<em>MWO<em>?" dan refleks, Kibum berteriak.

* * *

><p>Kibum keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah kesal, gusar dan apa pun yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya yang kacau. 'Tuhan aku hamil! Aish! Bagaimana ini! ini semuanya gara-gara Choi Siwon! Ish! Menyebalkan,' umpat Kibum dalam hati. Ia segera mencari Siwon untuk ia maki-maki, sampai akhirnya ia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri tepat di samping Leeteuk, di atas <em>stage<em>.

Dengan segera ia menghampiri Siwon dan memanggilnya. "Choi Siwon!" panggilnya dengan sedikit kesal. Siwon menoleh dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah menatapnya sebal, mengerti itu, Siwon mengambil tangan Kibum lalu menggenggamnya.

Dan oh! Lupakanlah Kibum bahwa kini berpuluh kamera dan beribu pasang mata tengah menyaksikan mereka. Yang dengan pedenya ia berteriak. "_Ya!_ Choi Siwon! Aku hamil! Aish!"

Dan respon Siwon—"_MWO_?" bersamaan dengan para _ELF_ yang mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kibum berjalan menuju <em>backstage<em>. Ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Di belakangnya, Leeteuk mengejarnya kemudian berjongkok di depan Kibum yang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Bisa Leeteuk lihat bahwa Kibum frustasi dan panik. Perlahan, Leeteuk mengusap pipi sang _dongsaeng_. "_Gwenchanayo_, Kibummie?"

Kibum tersadar dan menatap Leeteuk, dengan segera ia memeluk _hyung_ tertuanya. "_H-hyung_ a-aku, aish! Bodoh! Bagaiamana ini, _hyung_?" tanya Kibum kalap. Ia begitu panik—entahlah. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Leeteuk yang mengerti hanya mengusap halus surai hitam milik Kibum. "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, _eoh_?"

Seakan mendapat ketenangan, Kibum mengangguk perlahan. Di lepasnya pelukan yang ia ciptakan lalu memandang Leeteuk. "A-aku ingin di sini saja," putusnya menunduk. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh kecil. "_Arraseo_, naiklah ke _stage_ setelah aku menyelesaikannya. Nanti Siwonnie akan menjemputmu, _ne_?" mengangguk kecil, kemudian Kibum melihat Leeteuk yang meninggalkannya. Ia sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia merasa bahwa ia memiliki _hyung_ yang begitu menyayanginya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Kibum merasa risih. Ia merasa beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan intens. Seketika, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat bahwa para <em>hoobae<em>-nya—SHINee dan satu _sunbae_ juga temannya dari DBSK tengah memperhatikannya.

Setelah mengalihkan pandangan sedikit, Kibum kembali larut pada sesuatu di tangannya. PSP. Yap, ia sedang bermain _game_ lalu ia berkata sebentar atau bertanya—yang mungkin untuk orang tersisa di ruangan itu. "Apa lihat-lihat?"

'DEG'

Semuanya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dari sang _Snow White Super Junior_. Dengan segera, mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap ke sudut lain. Namun sejurus kemudian, pertanyaan dari Taemin membuat mereka kembali melihat Taemin juga Kibum secara bergantian. "Kibummie _hyung_ beneran hamil, yah?"

Oh, salahkanlah Siwon sehingga membuat _magnae_ sepolos Taemin bertanya seperti itu? Eh?

Alis Kibum bertaut dan menatap Taemin tidak suka. _Mood_ nya sedang buruk sekarang ini. "Kalau iya memang kenapa? Keberatan?" eeeh? Semuanya menatap Kibum tak berkedip. Taemin menatapnya berkaca-kaca, namun buru-buru Minho memeluknya, lalu menyambung. "Biasa aja kali, _hyung_. Ngga perlu seketus itu, bisa kaliiiik."

'DEG'

Oh, _hell_! Kok Kibum _hyung_ jadi serem sih?, batin Minho.

"Ngga suka diem aja," balas Kibum setelah menatap Minho tajam yang mau tak mau, Minho pun diam.

Selang beberapa saat, Siwon masuk dan menghampiri Kibum yang larut pada _game_-nya. Tak menyadari kehadirannya sampai akhirnya Siwon mengambil PSP yang bertengger indah di tangan Kibum membuat _namja_ cantik itu menatap sengit sang pelaku. "Apa yang kau la—"

Namun ucapannya terputus saat melihat Siwon berdiri di depannya. Berganti dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

Siwon yang melihat, berjongkok di depan Kibum dan membawa wajah Kibum menatapnya. Bisa terlihat, raut ketakutan juga kesedihan. Siwon tersenyum hangat, berusaha meyakinkan Kibum bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "_Waeyo_? Apa yang kau takutkan, hem?" pertanyaan lembut Siwon membuat Kibum memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dengan kegugupan Kibum menjawab. "M-mereka semua. A-aku takut mereka membenciku. K-kau tau, 'kan? Banyak _Siwonest_ yang bermimpi –mungkin, suatu saat Choi Siwon akan memilih satu di antara mereka untuk menikah dengannya. T-tetapi aku menghancurkan impian mereka dengan tiba-tiba bilang kalau aku hamil," ucap Kibum dengan suara parau. Bisa Siwon dengar, suara sang kekasih sedikit bergetar.

Siwon melepas pelukan Kibum, kembali membuka jarak di antara mereka. "Kibummie dengarkan aku. Aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan menikahi satu dari sekian banyak _Siwonest_, 'kan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. _Namja_ cantik itu mengangguk dan menatap kekasihnya. "Dan pasti kau tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya _Siwonest_ yang ku pilih, eh? Kau lupa? Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak _Siwonest_ di dunia ini. Lupa, hem?" ujar Siwon yang pasti, membuat wajah Kibum memerah.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Siwon. Namun tangan Siwon pada dagunya, membuat ia kembali menatap namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai ayah untuk bayi yang tengah ia kandung. "Jadi, tidak ada alasan untukmu takut, hem? Aku memilihmu karena memang itu kamu. Jangan membantah dan jangan bicara lagi. Sekarang, ayo naik ke _stage_. Kau tahu? Mereka semua bilang bahwa kita adalah pasangan yang paaaling beruntung."

Kibum tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan pasrah saat Siwon menariknya. Menariknya naik kembali ke atas panggung yang beberapa puluh menit lalu ia tinggalkan. Merasa Kibum jalan dengan pelan, membuat Siwon menggendong Kibum ala tuan puteri yang tentu saja mendapatkan protes dari Kibum. Tapi mau apa? Kibum pun hanya pasrah.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Suasana saat itu hening. Para <em>ELF<em> yang melihat Siwon menggendong Kibum pun tercengan namun kemudian berteriak histeris. Mereka semua meneriakkan nama Sibum tak henti-hentinya. Mendengarnya membuat Kibum menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Siwon. Ia malu. Sangat malu.

Siwon berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan Kibum. Setelahnya, Kibum justru berpegangan erat pada lengan Siwon juga bergumam lirih. "W-wonnie, aku malu," Siwon terkekeh. Pasalnya suara Kibum terdengar lucu. Tapi dengan cepat, Siwon menarik tangan Kibum membuat Kibum berhadapan dengan semua _ELF_. Seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya.

"Kyaaa~ Kibum _oppa_!"

"Kyaaa~ Sibum! Sibum _is real_!"

"Kyaaa~ Kibum _oppa chukkaeyo_~"

Banyak teriakkan yang Kibum dengar, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kibum seketika tersadar saat merasakan ada tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Siwon. Siwon tengah memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Kibum tersenyum. Leeteuk pun juga. Perlahan, ia mulai membuka suara. "Nah _ELF_, ini adalah konser pertama kami dengan adanya Kibummie lagi setelah hampir tiga tahun. Aku—dan seluruh _member Super Junior_ sangat senang. Dan kalian tahu, hari ini juga, Kibummie memberikan kami—sebuah kabar yang membuatku ingin berteriak pada semua orang.."

Leeteuk menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. "..berteriak bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang _ahjushi_. Berteriak pada dunia bahwa _dorm Super Junior_ akan lebih ramai dengan hadirnya makhluk kecil yang sangat lucu nanti. Aku saaangat senang. Rasanya seperti—aish, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan lagi," ucapan Leeteuk terhenti, berganti dengan suara khas seorang Kim Ryeowook. "Rasanya seperti mendapatkan emas yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit. Hihi, kami senang bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan memiliki _baby_ kecil."

Sungmin pun menyambung. "_Baby_ kecil yang lucu dan imut. _Baby_ kecil yang pasti akan membangunkan kami di pagi hari dengan tepat waktu juga tidak kesiangan atau pada saat tengah malam dengan suara khasnya,"

"_Baby_ kecil yang akan menjadikan kami merasa benar-benar seperti keluarga besar. Bersama kalian juga, bersama _ELF_, bersama semuanya," kemudian Donghae melanjutkan. Kibum yang mendengarnya tak mampu lagi menahan air mata yang membendung di kedua matanya. Kibum menangis—menunduk menatap lantai panggung dengan bahu bergetar. Siwon di sampingnya memeluknya. Memeluknya erat—memberikan kehangatan, berusaha menenangkan.

Tangisan Kibum mengeras setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya. "Maka dari itu, kami akan merawat mereka. Merawat Kibummie _hyung_ juga _baby_ kecil yang kelak akan hadir ke dunia. Menjaga mereka agar tak pergi lagi. Menjaga mereka agar tetap ada bersama kami, bersama kalian. Selamanya. Kita akan berusaha. Bersama-sama. Kita adalah satu keluarga. Selamanya."

Tak satupun dari mereka yang tak menangis. Semuanya menangis mendengar ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar, kita akan menjaga Kim Kibum agar tak pergi lagi, juga kelak akan menjaga _baby_ kecil itu agar tetap bersama kita. Bersama _Super Junior_. Bersama _ELF_. Satu menjadi sebuah keluarga.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Menangis itu ngga baik loh untuk orang hamil," sindir Heechul yang saat ini sedang mengunjungi Kibum di <em>dorm Super Junior<em>. Kibum yang mendengar sindiran Heechul pun tersadar. Ia mendongak menatap hyung kesayangannya dan langsung memeluknya. Menyembunyikan tangisan yang sejak tadi ia keluarkan. Heechul mengusap sayang rambut hitam Kibum, memberi kekuatan. "Sekarang kau tahu, 'kan? Berapa banyak yang merindukanmu, berapa banyak yang berusaha menjagamu. Maka dari itu, Bummie, jangan memutuskan untuk _vakum_ lagi. Lagipula jika kau _vakum_ lagi, kau mau si setan Kyuhyun itu mendekati Wonnie-mu, _eoh_?"

Mendengarnya, membuat Kibum berteriak keras. "_Ya! Andwae hyung_! Enak saja! nanti ku tendang si Kyuhyunnie itu!" ucap Kibum dengan sedikit merajuk. Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Nah, untuk sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah, percaya pada Siwon. Percaya padanya bahwa ia hanya mencintaimu. _Arraseo_? Dan ingat, orang hamil itu tidak boleh stres. Awas saja kalau aku dengar kau pingsan gara-gara banyak pikiran," ucap serta ancam Heechul pada Kibum. Kibum mengangguk pelan juga terkekeh. "_Arra arra hyung. Hyung_ ini selaluuu saja bawel, hihi."

Tersenyum. Heechul hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wonnie <em>gomawo<em>. _Saranghae_. Mulai sekarang, aku hanya akan percaya pada Siwonnie. _Jeongmal_ _gomawo_ Wonnie. _Saranghae, neomu saranghaeyo_," bisik Kibum yang di bumbui oleh kecupan di bibir Siwon menggunakan bibirnya. Kemudian Kibum ikut berbaring—mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dalam dekapan Siwon.

Terlelap sedetik kemudian, tak menyadari bahwa kini Siwonlah yang terjaga. Lalu membalas lembut ucapan juga kecupan Kibum pada bibirnya. "_G__omawo chagi. Nado jeongmal saranghaeyo. Just trust me, _Kibummie_. Gomawo_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

**_._**

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Eaaaa~ selesai deh. Maaf hanya bisa memberikan ini :)<strong>

_**Gomawo**_** untuk yang sudah me**_**review :D **__**Review**_** lagi yaa?**

**Nanti kalau kepikiran **_**sekuel**_**, mudah-mudahan deh. Hehe :D**

**.**

**Special thanks buat 'Bencishipperkyuminalay' XD**

**a/n : Well, ini note spesial buat reviewer dengan ID **'Bencishipperkyuminalay'. Pertama, biar saya ingatkan kalau saya bukan Umu Humairo atau Fujimoto Yumi, saya Lee Sunmiina. Berhubung adik saya malas meladeni anda, dan memang saya orangnya hobi repot, biar saya yang meladeni anda. Hwahahahaha. Karena agaknya kasihan amat gitu ya kalau anda sudah susah-payah membaca fanfic adik saya dan dengan niat amat tulus mengomentarinya (meskipun rada-rada alay teriak alay), jadi saya memutuskan untuk meladeni anda. Saya meladeni anda karena kasihan, iba, jujur. -_-****

****Sayang sekali yah anda tidak login padahal saya maunya tuh kita bicara empat mata XD Biar lebih romantis! Atau anda tidak punya acc ya? Huhu kasihan, tambah simpati saya sumpah. XD****

****Jujur, komentar anda sangat menghibur loh. Karena kami tertawa saat membacanya. Humoris, lucu, meskipun tidak jelas tujuan dan dasarnya. Dan pada akhirnya saat anda makin rajin komentar di box review adik saya, saya jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kenapa saya ngerasanya anda ini tukang menyampah ya? Apalagi tanpa login, hihi, uhm gimana ya? Kesannya... Pengecut. Duh maap deh kalo saya jujur. Setidaknya saya menunjukkan wajah saya saat saya ingin berbuat frontal :)****

****Kenapa? Anda keberatan kalau adik saya membuat fanfic ini? Tidak lihat kalimat 'Unleash Your Imagination' di kolom atas situs ini? Duh, pake kacamata dulu deh. Atau belajar bahasa Inggris aja dulu, kali-kali kamu ga ngerti gitu~ Atau mungkin anda bukannya keberatan, tapi lebih parahnya... Iri? Hihi, kamu unyu ya! Esde banget! *unyel-unyel kamu* FYI, Shipper crack lain jauh lebih parah, fitnah ini itu tentang KMS-Sungmin-Kyumin secara gamblang tanpa otak dan sopan santun. Setidaknya adik saya begitu kreatif, dia masih menaati guidelines dan tidak memprofokatori seperti yang dilakukan oleh senior-senior anda 8)****

****Saya makin kasihan sama kamu :( Ini akun adik saya udah saya disable anonymous loh, jadi kali-kali aja kamu mau nongol biar kita bisa bicara empat mata 8) Pengen banget ngobrol langsung sama kamu! *cubit pipi*****

****Oh iya, jangan bilang kalau kamu... Crack shipper dari Siwon? Dari Kibum? Atau dari Kyuhyun? :-/ Perasaan di Screenplay sekarang udah banyak ff crack kan ya? Kenapa masih rusuh di ff pure couple? :3 Cari sensasi? Ga ada kerjaan? Atau iri? lol. ****

****Oh iya, kalo mau bales secara anonymous lagi (kali aja kamu takut gitu kan nunjukin mukamu, mungkin terlalu cantik gitu untuk dilihat publik). Saya bersedia melayani, di fb atau twitter, dan di blog kalau kamu benar-benar mau pake ID fake ( leesunmiina . wordpress. com )****

Saya tunggu ya! ^^v

Lee Sunmiina.

* * *

><p>Nah, ya sudahlah, kekeke~~<p>

Biarkan reviewer itu XD

.

Gimana dengan chapter ini?

RnR plis~~?

.

**_Sign,_**

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


End file.
